


Storm

by 21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05



Series: Ace's Found Family Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff, Gen, Kaz Brekker Has Feelings, M/M, Multi, POV Kaz Brekker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05/pseuds/21_ThatOneTheatreKid_05
Summary: Inej gave Kaz a look, one that clearly said, 'whatever you're thinking, don't say it.'
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Series: Ace's Found Family Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949587
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Found Family Bingo





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For found family bingo 2020!! (prompt: Storm)  
> Disclaimer: Everything, unfortunately, belongs to Leigh Bardugo.  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated, enjoy!!

It was raining in Ketterdam, and Kaz couldn't say he was surprised, it was always raining in Ketterdam.  
It hadn't bothered Kaz for a long time, although, he would admit, it had years ago, the days after Jordie died.  
But today the rain was bucketing down, so much so that Inej had given up her peaceful walk along the rooftops, instead choosing to walk beside Kaz, who was in a foul mood. The rain, after all, made his cane slip. 

Wylan and Jesper were at The Slat, Kaz had, years ago made sure that each of them had a room in the slat, should they ever want to use it. Wylan and Jesper only ever used one of the beds, as did, Kaz could hardly believe, Matthias and Nina.

Kaz looked at Inej, and back to his cane, a couple of times, and he realized, as he looked at the sky for just a second, that it was going to storm.  
He sighed, but picked up his pace, it hurt his leg, but walking through a storm would be worse. Inej surely noticed the pace Kaz was keeping, judging from the look she gave him. But, she didn't say anything, for that Kaz was grateful.  
The storm had started, the lightning flashing, and the thunder following, at six second intervals, Kaz had counted. 

They arrived at the slat, to see Wylan and Jesper sitting at a couple of chairs, Nina and Matthias sitting behind them.  
For a terrible moment Kaz thought Jesper was betting, again But he wasn't, in fact, it seemed that Jesper was comforting Wylan, who was, Kaz wasn't sure what he was doing, which, naturally, concerned him.  
So he hurried into The Slat, to take a closer look. Wylan was crying.  
Kaz felt his eyes roll.

Inej gave Kaz a look, one that clearly said, 'whatever you're thinking, don't say it.'  
Kaz scowled at her, turning to Wylan a moment after.  
"What's going on."  
That bitter, voice Inej loved so much.  
Wylan didn't look up, Kaz was annoyed, but didn't linger on it, instead focused his attention on Jesper.  
"Apparently little Wylan here is afraid of the storm."  
Kaz's eyes rolled again.  
"Of course he is."  
"Kaz. Leave him alone." Jesper growled at him.  
"Fine, fine." Kaz rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day, "Wylan. Come with me."  
Wylan stood up, and followed Kaz to a room in the slat, one he had never been in before.  
It was big, well, bigger then most of the other rooms, and Wylan was shocked, to say the least, when he realized it was Kaz's room.

Wylan shoot Kaz a confused look, which naturally, Kaz ignored.  
Wylan was starting to feel very tired.  
He heard Kaz groan, "Come here." Before Kaz walked over to Wylan, and in one swift movement, pick him up and put him down oh Kaz's bed.

Wylan was so tired, he hardly registered that he was on Kaz fucking Brekkers bed, before he was asleep.  
He was surprised when he woke up the next morning, still on Kaz's bed, with Kaz asleep in a chair beside him.


End file.
